


"Mr.Laufeyson" [Loki - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: Loki pretending to be a Midgardian and living in the same building as you.</p>
<p>2 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

_*BEEP BEEP*_

For fuck’s sake.

My hand found its way out from underneath the blankets and hit the clock several times as I tried to turn the alarm off.

It was dark out.

I worked in a bar so my schedule was pretty weird, I basically slept all day. But somehow it was never enough, I always woke up feeling tired; maybe it was my crappy job.

I got in the shower and had a big glass of green juice as I got dressed; God knows I needed that.

I looked at my watch.

_-Shit!_

Always late, always in a rush.

I grabbed my purse and darted out the door.

I ran to my building’s elevator but the doors had just closed and it went up.

I decided to try and catch it on the floor above; it’d be faster that way.

Thankfully, it was empty.

I couldn’t wait any longer for the doors to close once I got inside so I pressed the button but stopped as soon as I saw him.

_-Mr.Laufeyson! Sorry…_ -I exclaimed while one of my hands prevented the doors from closing.

He just gave me a half smile as he stood beside me.

The smell of his cologne invaded my nostrils; God, he smelled good.

Mr.Laufeyson was always an enigma to me.

He was a very, very tall and handsome man; pale skin, blue eyes, hair black as ebony.

Not to mention he always wore suits and trench coats, and the occasional scarf; always looking ready to run a law firm… or a drug cartel, who knows?

He was a quiet man and they say those are the worst kind… it only made me curious.

He seems to be a nice guy but at the same time he looked like he could kill you with his bare hands in a second.

I’ve only spoken to him once, when I moved in; I introduced myself and he listened to me ramble on and on about why I moved here.

What did he say?

_“I’m Mr.Laufeyson from apartment 8, one floor above you. Welcome.”_

I found it weird that he would call himself Mister. He didn’t look that old… maybe he was setting a boundary.

From then on, each time I ran into him it was all reduced to _“Good evening”_ or _“Good morning”_.  Wait, no. It’s always _“Good evening“._

He must work at night too, it was the only time of the day I encountered him and he was always leaving, never coming in.

The elevator reached the first floor stopping my train of thought and the doors opened.

I looked at him and he motioned me to walk out first.

What a gentleman.

He brushed past me once I stepped out.

- _Have a wonderful night, Miss Edwards._ –He said in that velvety voice of his, compelling.

I didn’t have a crush on him… I just felt like a positively phototactic bug and he was a big and shiny light bulb; I was a moth.

Does that make sense?

* * *

Here I go again in the elevator only this time I was going up and smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. None of those things even touched my lips but oh, the perks of my workplace.

I pressed the button for my floor.

_1-2-3-4-5…6?_

It didn’t stop! It completely ignored my button and the doors opened on the 6th floor.

Before I could press it again something caught my attention.

The door to apartment 8 was slightly open.

I got closer; I couldn’t hear a single sound coming from the inside of the apartment.

Was the place empty? Should I close the door?

_-Mr.Laufeyson?_ –I yelled.

I knocked twice but the door creaked open completely, revealing his living room before me.

_-Hello? Your door’s open, is everything okay?_

No response.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching but then again, it was Tuesday and it was midnight, it’d be highly unlikely for someone else in the building to be up; just me and probably him.

I felt a pinch of nervousness as I walked into his place.

_-Mr… Mr.Laufeyson?_ –I stuttered.

As soon as I stepped in completely, the door snapped shut behind me making me jump.

HOW? Why hadn’t it closed before?

I turned around to leave.

_-I’ll just close the door._ –I said to myself.

I was about to turn the doorknob when I heard a cat… meowing.

I whirled around to find a black cat sitting a few feet away from me with his big green eyes fixed on me.

_-Hey, there… what’s your name, kitty?_

The cat walked towards me and rubbed up against my legs.

I knelt down to pet him, he purred.

He lied on his back showing his belly and I scratched it.

Then I looked at his tag.

_“Nanna”._

I chuckled.

_-You’re a female aren’t you? My sincerest apologies for my mistake, ma’am. Are you hungry?_

As if she could understand, she meowed loud.

I giggled.

- _Okay. I’ll try to find you some food and then I’m out._

I picked her up and carried her around with me.

Mr.Laufeyson had an amazing place here for such a shitty building. It was obvious he had gotten the best apartment.

I walked through the living room and found my way to his bedroom. I gasped when I saw the big window next to his bed.

The curtain was open and you could see the entire city from there; the nightlife in a beautiful view.

I looked at the big bed and my mind wandered…

_Was its owner good in it?_

For a brief second I could see myself lying there with him on top of me, fucking me hard next to that mind-blowing view.

I could feel myself blushing and I was definitely feeling things in other areas… I stopped myself.

He was a complete stranger and I was trespassing.

I rushed out of there, still holding the cat; she’d just stare at me and keep purring.

_-Where’s daddy, huh? Does he have a girlfriend?_ –I asked her in a flirty tone.

_Jesus… I should stop._

I walked into the kitchen.

Everything in this place was immaculate.

He was an organized man.

The cat jumped onto to the counter as I opened the cabinets.

I found cans of tuna; her 2 bowls were on the floor, right next to the fridge.

She had lots of water but no food.

I almost dropped everything when music started playing, it was a ringtone but it surely made my heartbeat stutter.

The cat was finally and happily eating as I tried to find where the sound came from.

I entered the bedroom again; it was coming from the closet.

Mr.Laufeyson had the most gorgeous walk-in closet you could imagine.

The ringing stopped or maybe I just ignored it when I saw a weird object in there.

It was not the biggest closet but it did have space for a small upholstered bench placed in the middle. And on top of it, there was what looked like a golden helmet with horns coming out of it.

_What was that medieval shit?_

There was nothing but suit after suit after fancy shirt hanged in that closet. What the hell was this Halloween thing doing there?

I walked closer to it. To touch or not to touch? I was already breaking many laws, oh well might as well make it count if I was going to end up in jail.

I grabbed each horn and tried to pick it up but it was heavy as fuck.

My fingerprints were smudged all over it so I just cleaned it with my shirt and left.

_-It was lovely meeting you, Nanna, give daddy my best… -_ I said rushing towards the door, but then it hit me.

He’d realized someone had been here and fed his cat. I had to leave a note, more like a semi-letter.

_“Mr.Laufeyson, I had some issues with the elevator and ended up on this floor. I saw your door open and tried to close it but your cat was meowing, so I tried to find food for her in your kitchen before leaving. I hope this doesn’t offend you in any way. I apologize for taking the liberty but I love animals. –Miss Edwards. (Apartment 1, 5 th floor).”_

Gosh, the more I read the note the more stupid I felt and there was no way to tell the truth without sounding like an utter creep.

I left closing the door behind me.

 

* * *

The door closes.

The cat finishes bathing herself and walks towards the living room.

She jumps on an armchair and adjusts herself in it.

A golden light shines and reflects on the room as Mr.Laufeyson appears, revealing himself on the chair; he begins to pet Nanna on his lap as she starts purring.

A discrete smirk appears on his face as he looks at the closed door, deep in thought.

 

* * *

_Goddamn it._

_Goddamn it._

_Goddamn it._

Rushing again before work.

I grabbed the keys in a hurry and opened my door.

I froze in place when I found a bottle of champagne and a white rose on the floor.

There was a note attached to the bottle; I grabbed it.

The paper was an elegant off-white, cream color, so elegant it made the note look edible.

In beautiful handwriting, it read:

_“Ms. Edwards, thank you for feeding my cat and letting me know about the door. I’d like to return the kind gesture by inviting you over for dinner sometime. Nanna and I would like that. I know we both have night schedules but would it be odd if we did it on Friday after midnight? I’d be delighted. If you’re on board, don’t hesitate, just drop by. –Mr.Laufeyson.”_

My mouth hanged a little and my stomach clenched. Mostly because I could already see myself having dinner with the tall dark stranger whose first name I didn’t even know.

Somehow, in my mind, this was a red flag… but I felt even more allured by it.

 


	2. "Loki"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of II.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of knives being sharpened was all that could be heard in the room; the sound echoed as I shifted in my seat at the dinner table.

_Why on earth did I wear this little black dress?_

Was I underdressed or overdressed?

I snapped out of my inner monologue and continued to watch Mr.Laufeyson moving graciously around the kitchen after sharpening those knives.

This was the longest we had been in the same room.

It was past midnight and I had dropped by his place as he had suggested in his note.

Was this reckless of me? I still couldn’t put my finger on it but I just knew I wanted to be here.

 _-I’m glad you’re here, Miss Edwards._ –He said without looking at me and interrupting my train of thought.

_-Oh, no. Thank you for having me, Mr. Laufeyson._

He looked at me over his shoulder.

 _-Call me Loki, please._ –He said with a smirk before focusing on the frying pan before him again.

- _Strange first name._ –I muttered to myself without thinking.

_-Yes, it’s not very common… here._

_Shit_ , he heard me and I didn’t know what to say. Thank God he spoke again.

_-How do you like your steak?_

_-Medium cooked._

He kept making dinner, the whole house smelled delicious.

It takes a lot of guts to be cooking in an all white button down without an apron; but it looked like he knew what he was doing.

My eyes decided to wander around… other areas.

His black pants accentuated his thighs, was he a horse rider?

The shirt though… I kept wondering what it hid underneath because it already gave a hint or two. Broad back, muscly arms, sleeves rolled up… _shut up._

I thought I didn’t have a crush on the stranger.

He put a plate in front of me and if I didn’t drool, it was definitely a miracle.

 _-Would you like some wine?-_ He asked standing beside me.

I nodded.

I needed it to survive this dinner. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like this was unpleasant, on the contrary; it was too much.

I just kept finding him more and more attractive.

He poured me a glass and it took all my strength not to chug it.

_Gosh, I need to relax!_

This wasn’t even a date, just a thank you dinner, right?

He came back with his own plate and sat down across from me.

- _Eat._ –He said with a hand motion.

Even though there was a hint of a smile on his face, he used a demanding tone; I liked it, and most importantly, I obeyed.

I cut a piece of steak and put it in my mouth.

 _Oh.my.god._ The meat was juicy and tender; it almost dissolved in my mouth.

I looked up at him after I swallowed.

_-This is incredibly delicious._

He chuckled. There it was. A sound I had never heard coming out of his mouth before.

_-Where did you learn to cook like this, Mr…, I mean, Loki._

He stared into space and without looking at me he spoke with a slight frown on his face.

_-The internet is a very helpful and complex thing._

After that, he inaugurated his own dish as I took a sip of wine.

- _What do you do for a living? If you don’t mind my asking._

The fork stopped half way to his mouth and his startled gaze met mine.

_-I inherited… my father’s company. Well, I was supposed to. But my step brother interfered and I don’t think he could run it better than me, so I’m trying to get it back._

I nodded trying to show empathy; I realized he wasn’t really comfortable telling me this.

We kept eating but I was surprised when he spoke again.

_-I’m just arranging some things and after that, there should be no obstacles to reclaim what’s mine._

He showed an ambitious smile at the end.

_-I guess it’s only fair. I wish you luck with it all._

_-Thank you._ –He said raising his glass; I imitated him.

_-It’s just the constant traveling that I dislike._

_-You travel a lot?_ –I asked.

_-Yes. Long distances._

* * *

We had finished our dinner and Loki had picked up the plates; we kept conversing over wine.

He mostly asked questions about my life.

The alcohol was certainly working on both of us, making us more talkative and a little less serious.

At some point the talking had ceased and I was just staring at my glass, playing with the stem as we both sat there in silence.

Everything changed as soon as I looked up at him.

_Has anyone ever stared at your soul?_

His blue eyes seemed darker and he was just watching me.

I felt like prey standing before a panther that was ready to attack.

Or was it just the wine?

 _-You look very good in that dress.-_ He said.

My face felt hot all of a sudden and I knew I was blushing.

He let out a low chuckle making it worse even though he looked away.

Was Mr.Laufeyson a playboy?

 _-Black is one of my favorite colors._ –He spoke again.

A part of me could imagine him knocking everything off the table and taking me right then and there.

This was definitely the liquor speaking.

It took all my concentration to redirect the conversation and put him under the spotlight this time.

 _-Why is a man like you single?_ –I asked in a challenging tone but my question didn’t even phase him.

_-I’m a busy man, miss Edwards. I’m not a pleaser and I am very hard to please myself._

He was flirting, shamelessly flirting.

In my mind, I was wearing the biggest devilish smile ever.

 _-There’s a lid for every pot._ – I quietly said.

Now he was the one playing with the stem of his glass deep in thought.

 _-What did you mean by a man like me?_ –He asked.

_-Polite, interesting, attractive._

Loki eyed me carefully.

_-You consider me an attractive man?_

_-I do._

Where was I gaining the courage to…? _Oh, right. The wine_.

_-I’m not gonna lie. Sometimes I do crave company… intimacy, not romance._

_-Not romance._ –I repeated under my breath. – _I think I know what you mean_.

_-Sometimes it’s all about the needs._

_-It’s difficult, what you ask for… someone who’s willing to give you their body and not their heart. You have to find the right person for that._

He looked straight into my eyes for a couple seconds in utter silence and then he destroyed it with a single question that resonated in my head.

- _Are you?_

My heartbeat had never lost control like that.

I opened my lips to speak but no sound came out and then I thanked heavens for cats.

Nanna jumped onto my lap, immediately taking all my attention.

I chuckled.

 _-Hey, Nanna! How have you been?_ –I said scratching behind her ears as she purred.

 _-Thanks for feeding her the other night_. –Loki said standing up.

_-Don’t even mention it._

_-She seems to like you…_

He stood behind my chair and the cat jumped to the floor.

 _-But then again, why wouldn’t she?_ –He said in almost a whisper as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I slightly jumped and then froze in place as his cold fingertips brushed against my skin.

He started massaging the back of my neck adding pressure with his thumbs.

 _-Dessert?_ –He asked in a husky tone.

I couldn’t speak, my knees felt weak and I wasn’t even standing up.

My breathing became ragged as his hands encircled my throat and then went up to my jaw, each action done delicately; his fingertips caressed my lips briefly and then he pulled my head back so I could see him.

_-Have you ever danced with the devil, Miss Edwards?_

* * *

And it was just like I had imagined.

There I was, lying on Mr.Laufeyson’s bed and he was on top of me, fucking me hard; making eye contact as the rhythm and depth of his thrusts intensified.

His eyes seemed to do the same by darkening and making me feel edible at all times.

Even when he was already inside of me it seemed he wanted much more.

His agitated grunts filled my ears each time he slammed himself into me, just as my moans escaped from my mouth to fill his.

This wasn’t love, it was raw and carnal desire, the need to have another body against yours and make you feel like you belong to each other for the time being.

He had undressed me right in front of that beautiful city night view, kissing my shoulders and back as he slipped my dress down allowing it to fall in a pool around my feet; now he owned each fiber in my body.

Loki was a strong man, he carried me and basically did anything he wanted with me, making me feel light as a feather.

He kept going in and out of me in rough motions and never breaking eye contact while his lips were slightly parted and his breathing out of control. I, underneath him, couldn’t take it much longer.

My body had built up so much tension since I had crossed his threshold and all of it was waiting for release.

 _-Not yet. –_ He breathed out with a mischievous grin, reading my thoughts.

Loki rolled onto his back taking me with him, using his hand around my waist to keep me in place.

He wanted me on top and boy did I ride him.

He watched me as I moved my hips with nothing but thrill sparkling in his eyes.

He sat up on the bed, placed both hands on each side of my hips and dug his fingernails into my skin, making me go faster.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me close enough for our lips to meet in a heated and hungry kiss.

His throbbing manhood inside of me and the tongue war we had started was all too much for me.

My orgasm was slowly taking over my whole body, making me squirm and moan in pleasure.

Loki put me back on the bed as I rode it out and fucked me sideways until he came.

The two strangers… lying on the bed, sweaty and breathless. I had never felt so tired in my entire life.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later.

Loki was fast asleep by my side.

I slowly got up gathering my clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get changed and leave.

As I walked towards there, the closet door was open so it caught my attention.

I remembered the weird horned helmet I had seen in there but it was gone; I entered the bathroom.

* * *

A few days went by and I hadn’t heard from Loki nor seen him in the building.

I wasn’t expecting a happy ending to this, but I honestly thought he’d eventually knock on my door.

One day I went up to his floor thinking: _“If he invited me to dinner first, why shouldn’t I just go and say hi or something?”._ Truth be told, I wanted more.

I knocked on his door but no one answered.

I instinctively put my hand on the doorknob and to my surprise, it was unlocked.

I will never be able to describe what I felt when I saw the inside of the apartment.

The place was empty and dirty. The wallpaper was ripped in multiple sections.

I stepped in and walked around.

I should’ve never done that… It was as if no one had ever lived here and I was questioning my sanity.

I’m not gonna lie, I felt horrible that night. After all, I was only human and this man had fucked me and disappeared.

But that didn’t explain the state of his apartment. I couldn’t have imagined this, it was ridiculous.

I was almost falling asleep when I heard a knock.

I opened the door and found no one.

 _-Knock, knock, Ginger… Just what I needed. –_ I muttered to myself.

But then I looked down.

Nanna stood there with a golden ribbon around her neck, looking at me.

She was the reality check I needed.

I immediately carried her and stepped out of my apartment to look around.

He had left her here, he couldn’t be far.

I found no trace of him though.

Why did he leave her here?

That night we both fell asleep on the couch. The TV noise only worked as a lullaby in the background.

 

* * *

That same sound woke me up in the morning.

Nanna was already bathing herself on the floor.

I slowly sat up and got the remote, I was about to turn the tv off when I realized there was a news report on.

The city was under attack.

It was nothing new in this place… not _after all superheroes started mainstreaming._

And everything seemed to happen downtown which is why I lived in the outskirts.

The images were shaky; buildings were collapsing, explosions all over the place, people running, others flying.

Apparently, this time we were being attacked by a man and an army… _from another planet._

My eyes went wide with terror when I saw the army’s leader on the screen, recognizing the golden helmet.

_“Have you ever danced with the devil, Miss Edwards?”_

Those words echoed in my head as every single memory traveled through my brain in overlapping images.

I couldn’t move, couldn’t even blink.

This evil man had chosen me to be his sexual partner for one night, before attempting to destroy the city. I honestly didn’t know if I was _flattered… or scared to death._


End file.
